


All Fun and Games Until Someone Loses the Betting Pool

by therisingmoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10003547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: Commander Emmagan and Lieutenant Uhura have a friendly arnis match. Naturally, a betting pool gets going.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as the summary says, the Atlantis and Enterprise crews bet on an arnis match between Commander Teyla Emmagan and Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. This is a fusion where Atlantis is a fellow Starfleet ship.
> 
> Plus, it's SGA canon that when Teal'c arrived on Atlantis, he faced off against Ronon and there was a betting pool.
> 
> Initially written in 2013, some editing and updating to include Yorktown so there would be a reason for the two ship crews would meet. I was going to make this longer, but obviously, I ran out of steam. :)
> 
> Star Trek belongs to Gene Roddenberry, Stargate Atlantis belongs to MGM. No copyright infringement intended, just for fun.

The _Enterprise_ and _Atlantis_ crews watched the friendly sparring fight with rapt interest. Commander Emmagan and Uhura were sparring with each other with remarkable grace, skill, and agility; neither woman was getting the upper hand over the other. The clashing of their arnis sticks reigned over the gymnasium for the last half hour.

Commander Sheppard leaned over to whisper to Spock. “Are you sure they’re not related?”

“I am positive, Commander Sheppard,” Spock replied without taking his eyes away from the match. “Commander Emmagan is Athosian while Lieutenant Uhura is Terran; there is no possible familial resemblance because of their backgrounds.”

“Right,” Sheppard replied bemusedly. “But are you at least thinking there might be from the way they’re sparring?”

Spock was silent for a moment before replying. “I must admit that I have briefly considered the notion, but after consideration of their familial and training backgrounds, I have considered it a logically ludicrous idea.” 

Sheppard shrugged as he turned his eyes back to the women. “Makes sense.” He shot a glare at some of the crew members who were hollering at the match. “Hey, pipe down!”

“Aw, c’mon Shep!” Kirk said as he joined them, taking a break from watching the match at close up. “It’s all in good fun!” That earned him a scowl from both Uhura and Emmagan, who paused to drink some water. “What?”

“I apologize for being so blunt, Captain Kirk, but you are the loudest of the hecklers,” Emmagan said as she flexed her arms and twirled the arnis sticks in her hands. “It is an unwanted distraction.”

Uhura just shook her head as she took a drink from her water bottle and then picked up her sticks. She shook one of them at Kirk. “And stop taking bets on who would win, Jim; you’re not allowed.” With that, she and Emmagan picked up where they left off, the sounds of arnis sticks clashing dominating the room again.

*

Kirk pouted as he handed the PADD with credits sheet to Spock’s outstretched hand. Spock, to his credit, only raised his eyebrow only slightly when he glanced at the PADD.

“Damn,” Sheppard whistled when he peered at it. “Now I’m tempted to chip into the pot.”

Kirk cheerfully slapped him on the shoulder. “Who says you can’t? It’s only a few credits; I won’t tell Woolsey if you don’t.”

“Captain Woolsey is fully aware, Captain,” Spock replied. “This is a regular basis on the _Atlantis_.” Kirk stared at Sheppard, who just shrugged nonchalantly.

“I’m usually pretty good at placing my bets, but I’d rather sit this one out,” he replied. “Besides, Woolsey already told me to put ten credits on Teyla.”

Kirk pouted again and pointed at Spock. “No fair, dude. How come I can’t do the same thing like Woolsey and put ten credits on Uhura?”

Spock only gave him a level look. “You are the youngest Captain in Starfleet and you are helming the flagship; you have the most responsibility to live up to. Captain Woolsey is much more experienced than you and operates his ship in a much different manner than yourself. As for the credits, Captain, the Lieutenant and I surmise that even if you place your credits on her, you will lose them. That is the reason you are banned from betting on this match.”

“I hate you,” Kirk pouted as he turned his attention back to the match. Uhura and Emmagan were still striking at each other with their arnis sticks; there was a beautiful grace to their movements as they remained evenly matched.

While everyone’s attention was still on the match, Sheppard then leaned over to Spock again and quietly said, “Put 100 credits on this being a draw.” Spock raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged again. “Teyla doesn’t like to fight dirty and I don’t think Lieutenant Uhura does either. They’re evenly match and if anything, they'll call this a draw and take everyone’s credits because knowing my crew, they’ll bet on one or the other but not both.”

“I am inclined to agree with your logic, Commander.” Spock replied in the same low voice as he placed the bet and then duplicated it for himself. He paused for a moment. “Commander Emmagan has discouraged you before from placing such bets that involve her.”

“Unless she gets a cut of the pot,” Sheppard replied giving Spock a bland look. “You too, huh?”

“It seems we share much in common, Commander,” Spock replied, giving Sheppard a matching bland look. There was an unspoken understanding between them as they observed the match. “The Lieutenant and Commander are very capable officers in their own right.” Sheppard simply nodded.

*

Kirk and some of the louder crew members from both ships were growing louder in their cheering and hollering that Lieutenant Dex, _Atlantis_ ’s most fearsome security officer, simply clapped his hand on their shoulders to quiet them. 

The match continued for another forty minutes when at last, Emmagan and Uhura dropped their arnis sticks in exhaustion as the other crewmembers applauded and cheered the end of the match. They bowed their heads at each other and touched foreheads as per the Commander’s Athosian customs.

“Thank you for the opportunity to spar with you, Lieutenant,” Emmagan said with a pleased tone in her voice as she patted a towel over her face. “It is a rare opportunity to spar on an even level with another officer.”

Uhura beamed as she wiped her face with a towel. “The pleasure’s all mine, Commander. That was a great match.”

“Who won?” One of _Atlantis_ crew members shouted. The women glared at the onlookers before Emmagan said something.

“It is a draw; there are no winners in this match.” 

Groans came from everyone, while Spock and Sheppard glanced at each other and then back to the crowd. Sheppard put on his best disappointed face and approached one of the members in his crew, who was cursing up a storm.

“Sorry you lost, McKay,” Sheppard said. _Atlantis_ ’s chief science officer, Dr. McKay, shot him a murderous glare and jabbed a finger towards him.

“SORRY? I LOST 40 CREDITS AND ALL YOU COULD SAY IS SORRY?” he yelled. “I THOUGHT YOU KNEW TEYLA WAS GOING TO WIN BECAUSE SHE BEATS THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, RONON AND EVERYONE ELSE EVERY WEEK.”

Dex snorted at the mention of his name as he appeared behind Sheppard. “You have eyes, McKay; they were evenly matched. Good fight.” He then turned to his commanding officer. “Didn’t bet. No spare credits.”

“Hey,” Sheppard replied indignantly. “She does not! Just…every other week. Anyway, she was going up against a member of the _Enterprise_ , McKay. They’re supposed to be the best.”

“Yeah, with a baby for a Captain and _I_ should have been assigned to the _Enterprise_.” McKay huffed.

“Too bad,” Sheppard replied breezily. “Admiral O’Neill wanted you on _Atlantis_ , so tough shit. Personally, I would have liked Zelenka in the job instead.”

McKay glared. “Oh please. You should have figured that Teyla would win; she was sparring with a _linguist_.”

“Who happens to the best xenolinguist in Starfleet _and_ beat Captain Kirk in a similar match,” Sheppard replied. “She's definitely as good as Teyla.” 

McKay simply crossed his arms and pouted. Dex clapped him on the shoulder. “Tough shit, McKay.”

“I still lost 40 credits, damn it.”

Sheppard smirked. “If it makes you feel better, Kavanaugh lost the most money; he lost 100 credits.” 

“Actually, that does. How did that dumbass get on this ship again?”

At the same time that Sheppard and McKay were talking, Emmagan had joined up with them and placidly listened to McKay's rant; John had promised her a nice dinner and stroll along _Yorktown_ 's boardwalks tonight.

*

Dr. McCoy was glaring at Spock when Uhura joined up with them; Kirk was sulking at the combined loss of several hundred credits from their crew. "Can’t believe we lost that many credits,” he grumbled. “There goes the alcohol pool for shore leave.”

“You cost me 50 credits and some of my good bourbon, you pointy-eared bastard.” McCoy muttered as he searched for his entry on the betting log.

“I did not cause you to lose your alcohol, Doctor; it is simply the result of the match,” Spock said. “I have no prior knowledge of the Commander’s skills in comparison to the Lieutenant; therefore I cannot be the cause of your loss.” Dr. McCoy just narrowed his eyes and grumbled as he paid up. 

“I still can’t believe we lost that many credits,” Kirk moaned again. “Can you even imagine what we could have done with all those credits?”

“Yeah, we’d be trying to save you from causing a diplomatic crisis,” Uhura deadpanned. “Remember the last time you did shots?”

Kirk narrowed his eyes at her. “Hey, I do not cause diplomatic crises! I’m the captain of the _Enterprise_ ,” At the skeptical looks of his three chief officers, he turned a bit sheepish. “All right, I totally didn’t know that the Demarian Queen’s lap was _right there_ , okay? How was I supposed to know the strength of their booze?”

Uhura scoffed. “If you had bothered to read any of the mission briefings, you would have known that and saved yourself and us a whole lot of trouble. Thankfully, they still invited us back.” She then plucked the betting log out of Spock’s hands. “Now, the important matter right now is deciding who’s collecting these credits.”

“Whose PADD is that anyway?” Dr. McCoy asked, still smarting from at the loss. “I’m gonna throttle them.”

Spock arched an eyebrow. “The PADD is mine, Doctor. However, the log is from the _Atlantis_ ’s server due to their relaxed propensity for such gambling. I merely obtained a copy for observation.”

McCoy shook his head. “Of course you’d watch gambling like it’s an experiment; Vulcans don’t gamble or bet.”

“It is quite fascinating, Doctor,” Spock replied without missing a beat. “However, as the rationale for it as a form of entertainment is incompatible to my understanding, I abstained from participating.” Uhura held the PADD to cover the smirk on her face. Although Spock’s statement was true, his bet was sitting right there on the betting log with a nice sum. She’s pretty sure that Commander Sheppard convinced him as his bet was identical. 

Kirk crossed his arms petulantly. “I hope Chekov or Sulu made out better that you or I did, Bones.” 

McCoy snorted. “They probably did with all the books they run. Hell, they probably ran the thing with the _Atlantis_.”


End file.
